


A Nice Wedding Night

by ivanthesilent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Dream, Little bit of hurt/comfort, M/M, Smut, fluff at the end, hes not the mask in this but hes still not human, in this you find out where the sword from the previous oneshot was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent
Summary: Dream and Fundy want to have some fun in bed after the wedding, but the events that took place are doing a number on how Fundy is feeling about it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 423





	A Nice Wedding Night

Fundy’s arms were wrapped around Dream’s waist as he kissed him deeply. Dream was leaning into him as he reciprocated. They were in their room, the wedding was thankfully over. It was nice to be home after experiencing the hell that was that ceremony. Now the two were finally home as husbands. George was somewhere, Dream refused to tell Fundy what happened to him.

Dream was being oddly rough with his kissing. He wasn’t being overly open with what he wanted, but there was nothing soft about what he was trying to do to Fundy’s lips. His arms were around Fundy’s neck as he started using him to keep himself up. It wasn’t like he was just getting tired either, he was doing it on purpose. Fundy didn’t make any moves on Dream yet, he didn’t want to mess up after what happened to him before. It was really tempting though.

Fundy suddenly fell back on his and Dream’s bed. He was slightly scared that he did something wrong, he really didn’t want to be like George when he objected. Fundy sat up to look at the blonde, expecting him to be mad. Instead, he saw his husband taking off the dress right in front of him.

The wedding had been an absolute disaster, so it surprised Fundy that Dream wanted to do this instead of sleeping. He could at least rest, but instead he was stripping naked in front of Fundy after shoving him on the bed and kissing him like he tasted like goddamn candy. He even took off his mask for him, his expression showing that he wasn’t in the mood for cuddling. Though Fundy wasn’t complaining at all. If that’s what he wanted then he’ll get it.

Dream set the mask aside as he slipped off the gown, taking off the multiple layers and putting them somewhere else. Fundy felt himself get hard as he looked at Dream. Soon Dream was in a simple underdress. It was actually pretty short, a little bit above his mid-thigh. The top of it stopped at his chest, staying under where the actual dress ended. 

Fundy suddenly felt Dream get on top of him, his face went red as he realized he’d been distracted by Dream’s body too much to notice what he was actually doing. Dream laughed, then he flipped them over so Fundy was on top. Fundy purred as he looked down at his husband. 

Dream moved up so his head was on the pillow, laying down comfortably as he waited for Fundy to do something. Fundy hesitated in touching him. He had no problem doing it before, but now doing anything to Dream felt odd. He knew Dream wanted it, but he was still worried. Dream seemed to notice it, putting a hand under Fundy’s head as he sat up. Fundy looked at him for a second before they both went in for a small kiss.

“It’s cute how you’re worried about me, but I don’t need that right now. I want you to seal the deal on this marriage, Fundy. If I want you to stop, I’ll tell you,” Dream said. Fundy smiled as he gave a small kiss to Dream’s lips, feeling his husband do the same. Dream laid back down again, his arms falling to the sides of his head as he looked back up at Fundy, “Now, do your worst.”

“With pleasure,” Fundy purred. Dream let out moan as Fundy started going after his neck. Fundy smiled as he clawed lightly at Dream’s underdress. Dream reached down to take off his boxers under the dress. Fundy lightly bit down on Dream’s neck as he slipped his hand under Dream’s dress. 

“Fundy you are the only person I trust to touch me,” Dream whispered, his breathing hitching. Fundy prodded at Dream’s hole as he smiled. 

“And I’m going to be the only person that’s going to as long as you’re mine,” Fundy said. Dream happily gasped as Fundy pushed two of his claws into him.

“Absolutely,” Dream breathed out. Fundy thrusted his fingers in and out of his husband, stretching him out. He suddenly felt something when he went deeper in him. Fundy saw Dream go red. 

“Dream,” Fundy started. Dream let out a small laugh. Fundy started smiling slightly, “I can believe why, but I fail to understand how you can put a sword up here?”

“It was the only place I could hide it,” Dream said. Fundy sighed as he went to kiss him again, Dream only laughed. He had a feeling he knew what happened to George. Dream forced Fundy’s hand out as he went to pull out the sword, “I don’t want this thing to stab me while you’re fucking me.”

“That’s fair. While you’re doing that, I can do what I wanted to at the altar,” Fundy said. Dream smiled up at him before the two locked lips again. 

Fundy immediately licked the bottom of Dream’s lip, wasting no time in taking over his mouth. Dream let out muffled moans as his tongue got tangled with Fundy’s. Dream used his other hand to grab at Fundy’s hair, his grip tightened as Fundy continued. Fundy felt Dream playfully bite his tongue, letting out a growl. Dream whined when he heard it, holding onto his husband tighter. 

Fundy suddenly heard a loud clang over the side of the bed. He pulled away from Dream, immediately hearing him pant heavily. Fundy saw the hand that was getting the sword out resting on the bed. Looks like he got the sword out. Fundy ignored how his husband managed to pull that off, and went back to focusing on where it was.

Fundy took off his coat, throwing it somewhere else. Dream looked at him happily as he unbuckled his pants. Fundy felt Dream give him soft kisses on his face, a soft smile appeared on it. Fundy did the same to Dream as he lined himself up at Dream’s entrance. Dream quickly nodded once he felt Fundy’s tip tease him. 

Dream loudly yelled as Fundy pushed inside of him. Fundy groaned with a small laugh, his face pressed against Dream’s neck. Dream’s head tilted back slightly as he let out choked moans. Fundy kissed his husband’s neck gently as he got all the way inside of him. Dream wrapped his legs around Fundy’s waist tightly. 

“Fundy just take me already,” Dream said breathlessly. Fundy laughed as he pulled out of Dream slightly, hearing a small whine.

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Fundy whispered. Dream screamed as Fundy slammed into him, then pulled out to repeat it. Fundy grabbed at Dream’s hips, moving them with his own. Dream choked out his husband’s name over and over, each time it became less clear. Fundy slowly started to go faster, Dream could barely even say a word. 

Fundy heard another yell as he hit Dream’s g-spot. Dream tightly grabbed onto Fundy as his pace quickened, hitting that spot hard. Dream arched his back while Fundy clawed at his hips, the underdress being slightly torn in the process. Fundy moaned a bit as he felt Dream tug at his ears.

Dream felt his stomach twist as Fundy ruthlessly went after his sweet spot. He heard Fundy let out his own sounds between heavy breaths. Dream started mumbling stuff other than just his husband’s name, though he was still limited in what he could exclaim. 

“Fundy yes! O-oh fuck yes! Fundy please!” Dream yelled. Fundy laughed as he heard Dream try and beg for more. He felt himself get close to orgasming as well. 

“Dream can I-” Fundy started to ask, Dream cut him off though. He knew Dream would want that, he just had to ask. 

“Oh please do!” Dream moaned out. Fundy laughed breathlessly. He choked out his own moans as he tried to finish. It wasn’t hard, Dream felt so good to him. Being with a non-human was something, but fucking one was a whole other experience. Fundy groaned as he felt Dream tighten around his hard dick, pushing both of them over the edge

Dream yelled out as he came on both of them. Fundy purred as he did the same, shoving himself deeper into Dream, filling him up. Dream let out a silent gasp at the feeling while he tried to calm down. Fundy nuzzled his head against Dream’s neck, emptying himself inside of his husband. 

Fundy tried catching his breath, it hitched when he felt himself get pulled down on the bed. Dream pulled Fundy’s dick out of himself, laying down next to him tiredly. Fundy smiled as he fixed his clothes up. He placed a small kiss on Dream’s head, holding him close. He pulled the blanket on the bed over them both, making sure Dream was warm since he wasn’t wearing much.

“I love you so much. I’m going to make sure you’re loved everyday,” Fundy mumbled, his face pressed against the top of Dream’s head. His hair was incredibly soft. 

“I know, and I love you, too. I’m sorry I wasn’t the best at the altar. I was just worried that you didn’t truly love me, so I kind of didn’t write vows. If things went wrong and you didn’t love me, I was ready to leave and not waste any time on something like that,” Dream mumbled. Fundy rubbed his hand up and down Dream’s back comfortingly. His tail wrapped around him, “But you do love me, you do want me to be happy. I’m sorry for doubting you.”

“Hey, hey. You don’t need to apologize for anything. You not trusting me is not your fault. Honestly I’d think that George is to blame for that. I should have made sure you were okay though, I was in charge of the wedding, I should have made sure you were comfortable,” Fundy said. He rested his hand under Dream’s head, lifting it up to look at him. Dream was crying a bit, his face slightly wet, “You’re my husband now, and I’m going to cherish you so hard.”

“Thank you,” Dream said under his breath. Fundy kissed his forehead gently, then went back to nuzzling his face into Dream’s hair. Dream smiled as he felt himself fall asleep, finally resting after his exhaustion from the wedding and his euphoria from his time with his husband.

“I’m going to make sure George is gonna pay for ruining your day,” Fundy mumbled. His arms wrapped tightly around Dream, protectively holding him to his chest. Dream was his husband, and if he wanted him safe, he was going to make sure that the wedding crasher knew what he did.

**Author's Note:**

> consent is hot


End file.
